Lovely Sakura
by AuroraDM
Summary: Haruno Sakura memendam perasaannya kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya sekian lama, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Segalanya ia lakukan hanya untuk merebut perhatian sang Uchiha. Namun, karena penyakit yang dideritanya mau tak mau Sakura hanya berharap dibalik terbaringnya dia di ranjang rumah sakit bahwa takdir tetap memihak kepadanya.


Just enjoy and hope you like it

Lovely Sakura

by

AuroraDM

 _Remake Lovely Love File (Nakayoshi) by Ippo Sakuya_

Summary : Haruno Sakura memendam perasaannya kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya sekian lama, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Segalanya ia lakukan hanya untuk merebut perhatian sang Uchiha. Namun, karena penyakit yang dideritanya mau tak mau Sakura hanya berharap dibalik terbaringnya dia di ranjang rumah sakit bahwa takdir tetap memihak kepadanya.

 **SAKURA POV**

 _Hokkaido, Jepang._

Haruno Sakura (Kelas 1 SMP)

Aku terserang penyakit, tidak mematikan tapi sangat merepotkan. Aku Mulai terserang saat kelas 5 SD. Berkali-kali aku keluar masuk rumah sakit, sampai-sampai hampir satu setengah tahun aku tinggal di rumah sakit. Pemeriksaan kesehatan, obat, dan puasa untuk pengobatan…aku sudah sangat terbiasa oleh semua itu. Tapi…

 _Drrr_

 _Tak_

 _Srak_

 _Hah_

Pertemuanku dengannya…saat musim semi kelas 3 SD.

 **Flashback On**

"Kyaaaa…kia sekelas!" teriak Ino kegirangan ditengah kerumunan murid saat kami melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"Syukurlah, Ino-chan. Tahun ini juga mohon bantuannya ya". Aku senang sekali kami kembali sekelas. Mataku menyipit karena tertawa sumringah sambil memeluk tubuh Ino

"Iya, Sakura juga"

Kami lalu saling melepas pelukan dan mulai menatap sekeliling lagi mencari ruangkan kelas, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik atensi kami berdua di dalam ruangan kelas yang akan menjadi ruang kelas kami selama setahun kedepan, membuat kami berdiri membeku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

 _Hah_

"Aaaaah, tapi orang itu tipeku". Ino seketika menjerit agak histeris lalu berlari secepat kilat menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk dimeja paling depan ruang kelas. Aku heran respon Ino-chan sangat cepat sekali jika menyangkut anak cowok.

"Siapa dia? Keren bangeeet!". Aku mendengar jelas suara Ino walaupun jarak antara kami berdua tidaklah sedekat tadi.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…_

'Oke aku akan berjuang' pikirku dalam hati dengan senyum yang mengembang dan masih menatap Uchiha Sasuke.

Mulai keesokan harinya

"Ah, isi pensilku habis". Ucap Uchiha seraya menghela napas dan memainkan pensil mekaniknya berharap masih adanya isi pensil didalamnya. Bunyi _ctek ctek_ terdengar cukup jelas dari bangku ku, ah mungkin aku terlalu memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan Uchiha. Aku pun langsung mengambil inisiatif.

"Nih..Aku punya lohh!". Kataku bersemangat sambil menunjukkan sekotak isi pensil ditanganku, seketika kelas yang lumayan hening membuat semua mata menatapku. Aku merasa tersudut..tidak, karena mungkin ini memang aneh karena bangku ku berada paling belakang kelas sendiri dan bangku Uchiha berada di depan. Uchiha menatapku terpengarah lalu dengan tatapan ragu dia mengambil kotak isi pensil dari tanganku, "Terima kasih" ucapnya singkat namun semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk berjuang. Dan mulai saat itu aku pun menyerangnya dengan aktif, maksudku menyerang untuk mendekatinya.

Aku bahkan ingat saat pertama kali aku memanggil namanya di kantin

"U-Uchiha, pudingnya untukmu saja". Aku memberikan pudingku untuknya, karena ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Aku senang sekali melihat ia berbinar sambil memakan pudding lembut itu sesuap demi sesuap.

Aku juga ingat pada waktu pertama kali dia mulai memanggil namaku

"Haruno kau memalukan sekali, hahaha". Uchiha memanggil namaku! Demi dewi bulan walaupun keadaanku sangat memalukan saat ini aku rela terbelit tali skipping asal Uchiha memanggil namaku terus seperti itu dengan tawa lepasnya. Ya aku memang payah dalam pelajaran olahraga, dan sesi skipping membuatku tampak konyol dengan insiden terbelit tali skipping yang kupakai. Tapi dibalik musibah pasti ada hikmah kan…aku tersenyum.

Walau tidak hanya berdua, kami sering main dan jalan-jalan diluar sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi bagi kami untuk bisa akrab. Puncaknya pada saat penentuan pengurus kelas di kelas 5.

"Nah, menurut suara terbanyak, Hinata yang akan menjadi sekretaris. Selanjutnya siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua?" Tanya Izuna-sensei nyaring, beberapa murid menanggapinya seketika dengan mengangkat tangan tanda mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas, tak terkecuali aku pun mengangkat tangan dan berkata dengan semangat "Aku mau jadi ketua!". Aku berkata dengan enteng dan kenyataannya sangat tidak seperti yang dibayangkan, ternyata terdapat sepuluh murid yang mencalonkan diri. Kenapa menjadi pertarungan sengit begini? Aku mendesah pasrah.

"Aku pasti memilih Sakura-chan". Ino menyemangatiku dengan senyum manisnya tapi sama sekali tak mengubah keadaan. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundakku dari belakang seraya memanggilku.

"Haruno, Haruno"

"Aku memilih Haruno kok" Uchiha menatapku dan berbicara seolah berbisik, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku membeku.

 _Eh_

Aku mengerjap perlahan, mataku dan telingaku tidak bermasalah kan. Sebelum aku menormalkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya…

 _Bugh!_

 _Aukh_

"Sasuke!"

"Pilih aku ya, ayolahh!"

"Tidak! Jangan tiba-tiba memukulku!"

Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Uchiha yang selama ini kutahu, tapi sahabat Uchiha itu kan juga mencalonkan diri, pasti Uchiha memilih dia. Pasti dia mengatakan itu karena sama-sama satu kelompok denganku…

"Tutup mata, lalu angkatlah tangan waktu memilih, satu orang hanya boleh memilih satu kali ya!" perintah Izuna-sensei yang secara langsung membuyarkan lamunanku. Satu persatu teman-temanku bersuara, menyuarakan pilihannya. Aku ragu, aku agak mengharapkannya. Bagaimana ini? Aku menjadi sangat penasaran.

"yang memilih Tosa.." ucap Izuna-sensei

Deg! Selanjutnya giliranku!

Kira-kira Uchiha memilih siapa?

Bagaimana ini?

Aku ingin melihatnya

Sangat penasaran

Ingin melihatnya

Aku membuka mataku, mataku menyipit melirik kearah tempat duduk Uchiha. Aku melihatnya, matanya terpejam, rambut raven nya menutupi sebagian besar dahinya. Dia menopang dagunya, tiba-tiba tangan kananya terulur keatas, dia masih terpejam.

Uchiha….dia benar-benar memilihku

Dia memilihku

"Sakura, saying sekali ya kamu menempati posisi ketiga, nyaris lho. Semangat yaa" ino sekali lagi menyemangatiku, ia sangat riang. Tak terasa air bening meluncur keluar dari mataku membuat Ino panik.

"Ehh..kenapa menangis? Kamu kesal banget ya?"

"Ughh ini tangisan bahagia kok"

"Padahal gagal begitu? Kamu ini aneh"

Saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk menembaknya, kalau kami sekelas lagi di kelas 6 nanti.

Aku ingin menembaknya

Tak terasa setahun telah berlalu, akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang…saat pembagian kelas. Aku sangat bersemangat berlari kecil menuju papan pengumuman yang menggantung di sisi koridor sekolah. Aku menerobos kerumunan, saat aku mulai membaca satu persatu mencari namaku dan juga namanya.

"Kelasnya…" manik mataku meredup

" Terpisah dari Uchiha ya .."

"Ino-chan"

"Waktu kelas 5, Sakura masuk rumah sakit kan? Jadinya tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan dia juga. Hei, katanya setelah bersusah-susah , pasti nanti akan senang juga lho. Walaupun beda kelas, tapi kamu tetap bisa tetap akrab dengan Uchiha kan? Lagian kan masih ada _study tour_ juga" kata Ino berapi-api, aku suka temanku satu ini, dia selalu menghiburku bagaimanapun caranya. Kata-katanya cukup membuatku tenang, walaupun kenyataannya nanti sangatlah berbeda.

"Makasih Ino-chan"

Benar sih,

Tapi….

Dinding kelas itu sangat tebal dan lagi-lagi aku masuk rumah sakit

Terus berlanjut

Sampai hubungan kami menjadi jauh

Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dengannya

Belakangan ini penyakitku memburuk. Aku harus tinggal dirumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama. Pada akhirnya hanya sekitar 2-3 bulan aku duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Tentu saja aku juga melewatkan _study tour_ yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu, festival olahraga terakhir dan darmawisata sekolah. Untuk pengobatan aku disuruh berpuasa selama 2 bulan. Setiap hari hanya minum obat. Aku tidak suka pemeriksaan kesehatan, minum obat tiap hari, dan rumah sakit yang membosankan. Bahkan ulang tahun sendiri pun kurayakan dengan dokter dan perawat dirumah sakit.

 **Flashback Off**

"Taraaaa! Dokter lihat deh baju sailor! Aku ingin mencoba memakainya" kataku seraya tertawa girang dan berputar-putar dengan baju sailor yang melekat pada tubuh mungilku.

"Oh…bagus Sakura-chan. Mulai hari ini sudah menjadi murid smp ya?"

Aku terdiam, mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Coba kalau bisa ikut upacara masuk sekolah. Pembagian kelasnya bagaimana ya? Aku sangat penasaran. Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu yang diketuk, aku terperanjat lalu melongok kearah pintu.

"Ino-chan!"

"Hai…ah, Sakura pakai seragam. Cantiknyaa"

Aku tersipu

"Eh Sakura cepat dong keluar dari rumah sakit, terus datang ke sekolah. SMP itu menyenangkan lho"

"Banyak ulangannya sih…" aku membalas Ino

"Benar juga, setidaknya bagi Sakura-Chan…." Ucapan Ino terhenti, ia seketika mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan mulai membaca isi kertas itu

Daftar Nama Kelas 1-F

Akasuna Sasori

Uzumaki Karin

Rei Gaara

Hazuki Rin

Uchiha Sasuke

Nara Shikamaru

Yuya Takano

Hazegawa Namimi

Haruno Sakura

Aku terbelalak dan berhenti membaca. Mataku mulai menyipit, namaku benar-benar dideretan yang sama dengannya..

'Mungkin bisa menjadi tempat yang paling menyenangkan'

Bohong!

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti…habis di SMP kan ada 6 kelas. Aku tidak percaya

Ino-chan benar

Setelah merasa sedih, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan

Benar

Sudah berapa kali aku berpikir untuk mati. Seumur hidup aku harus hidup dengan melawan penyakit. Hidup dirumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu menyesakkan. Aku tidak mengerti…apa hidupku ada artinya kalau selalu dirundung oleh perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Aku menggenggam selembar foto dalam pigora erat. Air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ingatanku mengabur menuju satu hari itu…

"Mulai yaa…yak!" Ino-chan membawa kamera ditangannya dan mengarahkan pada kami, dan mulai mengambil gambar. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak siap karena mungkin aku terlalu gugup. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Uchiha Sasuke duduk di sebelahku di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia tertawa lebar dengan pose tangan terangkat dan jari membentuk huru V. Ya, Uchiha datang menjenguk dengan teman-teman. Dia sangatlah ramah..

"Bye, jangan memaksakan diri ya Haruno"

Aku ingat senyumnya pada waktu itu. Kata-kata yang seenaknya selama ini, senyuman itu, semuanya membuatku sangat senang. Karena ada Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan berjuang keras. Bersama dengan Uchiha yang menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan mati. Walaupun aku ditolak sekalipun waktu menembaknya nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang cewek yang terus mengejarnya sampai dia berbalik kepadaku. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku akan mengatakannya

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku menyukaimu"

 **END**

How's this story? Please leave the review, so i know what you think ;)


End file.
